The Decoy
by JillRose
Summary: Piper McLean asks her best friend, Annabeth Chase, to hit on her new boyfriend to 'test' him. Things don't go as planned, and everyone gets more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter One

_**The Decoy**_

 **A/N: OOC everyone. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

"I think he's cheating on me."

Annabeth looked up from unpacking her bag to look down at her watch. Not even an hour of getting settled in and her friend is already pulling her in to the drama. It's not like she wasn't expecting it, of course. It's more like she would have liked to at least have a full twenty-four hours before the talk of drama.

Maybe drama talk is just Piper's way of catching up.

Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase had been childhood friends. They only separated when college hit and while Piper, and their mutual best friend, Jason Grace, went off to NYU, Annabeth chose to attend school in California. They use to talk every single day, then monthly check-ins and promises to meet up soon. Their junior years, they barely spoke at all until Annabeth called to tell her that she'd be moving to New York, and attending NYU. Piper was ecstatic! Her best friend was coming back, and they'd all be reunited!

Annabeth really hadn't told anyone why she was transferring schools and moving back. But it's her secret, and she wants to keep it that way. She's a private person. Piper and Jason would understand that, right? She'll tell them when she's ready.

The only downside Annabeth has is that she'll have to make new friends. At least the school year hasn't started yet so she has time to make friends before the first official day.

"It's just weird, you know? I just have this feeling that he's not being faithful and I know that it's true."

Annabeth sighed, turning her attention back to her bag and unpacking it. Piper fell on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Annabeth was too busy missing her best friend, that she forgot about the one thing that always bothered her. Piper was insecure, and Annabeth had no idea why. Piper is beautiful, smart, _and_ funny!

"Why don't you just straight up ask him? Or, if you don't trust him, why not break up with him?" it was an obvious solution, really.

"I don't want to break up with him because I really do want to be with him." Piper sighed, dropping her hands to her stomach, her eyes focused on the ceiling "I also don't want to scare him off with stupid trust issues. Girls practically bow at his feet. He's _in a band_ _ **and**_ a swimmer. I don't want to tell him that I'm scared he's not being faithful, and then him turn around and take one of the girls that drools over him."

"I understand where you're coming from, but, if you really want to get to the bottom of it, you have to talk to him. Who is this guy, anyways?"

Piper smiled "He's good friends with Jason. They're roommates."

Annabeth frowned at that. She couldn't begin to imagine how Jason felt. The poor guy had been head over heels in love with Piper for as long as she can remember. And the _only_ person who doesn't seem to notice, is Piper herself. The fact that she's dating his roommate probably tore him apart. She made a mental note to go see him as soon as she was all unpacked.

"So, I'm guessing I'll be meeting this mysterious boyfriend soon? Maybe I can _sense_ his feelings."

Piper sat up, a nervous look on her face. She stared down at her hands, twiddling her fingers, a nervous habit Annabeth noticed back in high school " _Actually_ , Annie, I was hoping.."

Annabeth froze, a pile of clothes half out of her suitcase before she dropped them back in "Piper..." she started with a warning tone.

"I know, trust me, I know. It's stupid to ask, but -"

"This isn't high school anymore, Pipes."

Piper rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to the bed beside her and giving her friend the best puppy dog eyes she could muster "It works like a charm though!"

"Piper."

"Please, Annabeth! I just want to see how he would react to the hot new girl making a move on him. It's not like he knows your my best friend! Will he act like a committed boyfriend, or a douche bag?"

Annabeth threw her head back and groaned.

There had been times back in high school when Piper would start dating a crush. It would be some guy she has " _liked for forever_ ", and when he finally starts liking her back or asks her out, she panics. Her trust issues kicked in and she would need some reassurance that the guy was the real thing and not just playing her. It had started by just asking Annabeth to flirt with one guy to see how the reacted. When Annabeth would make the move, leaning in to kiss them, they'd either kiss her back and be history, or push her away. Piper found it was the easiest route to making sure her boyfriends were faithful, and eventually ended up asking Annabeth to do it for _every single one of them._

What did Piper do for the three years they were apart?

Annabeth didn't like thinking about those times. They were young and dumb. It wasn't healthy for Piper to deal with her insecurities like that, and Annabeth had told her that many times. Annabeth had hated the reputation it had gotten her in high school, and she had vowed after leaving, to never _ever_ doing that again.

"There are better ways to deal with this, Piper."

"I know, I know. But some of the best relationships I've had are the ones that I could see the commitment with when they turned you down. It makes me feel better! You're hot. If they don't go for you, they won't go for anyone while dating me!"

"Do you realize how messed up that is?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Since when are you so judgmental? What happened to Annabeth Chase?!"

Annabeth sighed. She hadn't realized at all that she wasn't acting like _Annabeth Chase_ from _high school._ It's been three years! Had Piper really expected her to come back and be the same girl? People change.

"I'm sorry, Pipes." Annabeth apologized with a frown "I'll do this thing _one_ more time. But you have to promise me you will never ask me to do this again. _Ever_."

Piper jumped up, throwing her arms around Annabeth and pressing a kiss to her cheek "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise!"

Annabeth laughed, wiping her cheek with her hand and pushing her friend away "So what's the plan? What do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to give him attention. Just try and make some moves on him. He doesn't know yet that we're friends, and I doubt he'll know we tell each other everything."

Annabeth snorted. She can't remember the last important thing she had told Piper. It's been two years since she's shared anything remotely personal with her friend. At this point in time, they don't know much about each others lives at all. They'll always be best friends, though. Nothing could come between them. Annabeth just knows they'll regain their old connection.

Annabeth nodded "Will Jason find it strange that I'm hitting on your man?"

Piper shook her head "Don't do it in front of Jason! Simple as that."

"Speaking of Jason, I should probably go see him."

"Perfect! You'll also meet the boyfriend. I think he's there, anyways."

Annabeth nodded before yawning, lifting her arms above her head to stretch "I think I'll take a nap first."

Piper smiled, throwing her arms around her friend again "I'm just so glad to have you here! I've missed you so much!"

Annabeth hugged her back this time, and she couldn't stop the smile "I missed you, too, Pipes. I'm hoping this year will be great." Piper nodded, heading towards the door that leads to the living room and kitchen "Oh! And Piper?" Piper turned and looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow "What's this mystery boyfriends name?"

Piper laughed "It's Percy."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Annabeth walked up the two flights of stairs to get to Jason's apartment. The only thing she could hear was the sound of loud music blasting, and she smiled. Jason had always been one to blast his music as loud as he could. And since _Percy_ is in a band, he probably has no problem with it. They most likely bonded over their love for loud music. She knocked, unsurprised to find that it probably couldn't be heard. Her hand hovered over the doorknob before she thought _he's my best friend, he won't mind!_ And opening the door.

It was a typical male apartment, and just how she figured it would look. A mess. Clothes everywhere, a sink full of dishes, and she's almost sure that if she opened that box of pizza there would still be some in it.

From the corner of her eye she saw someone. He was standing in one of the two bedrooms, his back turned, messing with his phone. He was wearing a baseball cap, backwards just like Jason always did. He hadn't even heard her come in because of the music.

She smiled, making her way to the guy – hopefully Jason – in the bedroom, and throwing her hands over his eyes "Guess who."

The guy, that she now knows is not Jason, stiffened up "Well, it's not Piper."

Annabeth yanked her hands away, taking in his face when he turned around. She quickly smiled "Oh Gods, I'm sorry. I thought you were Jason."

Annabeth tilted her head. Percy wasn't what she was expecting. Piper had always dated people like Jason. Blonde, blue eyed, athletic. This guy didn't look a thing like that. The black hair, green eyes. He even has a lip ring! He was… _Good looking_. Kudos to Piper!

"It was the hat, wasn't it?"

Annabeth nodded, smiling "It was definitely the hat."

Percy took the hat off and looked it over "It's Jason's. I just took it from him." he reached over and turned the music down before turning back to Annabeth "I'm guessing you're the friend he's been going on about. I have to admit, you're a lot better looking than he described. I'm Percy."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but wonder how Jason had described her. He wasn't always the best at that "Annabeth. You're dating Piper, right?" Percy nodded and Annabeth had to remind herself that she's on a _mission_ "You're _way_ better looking than I thought you would be."

"Annabeth!"

She spun around on her heel, smiling when she saw her friend and rushed over to throw her arms around him in a hug "I've missed you!"

Jason picked her up in a hug "Welcome back to New York, _Annie_!"

Annabeth groaned. Both Piper and Jason know how much the nickname bothers her, but they use it anyways. She hit his shoulder until he put her down with a laugh "I hope you know I'm expecting some dinner and a tour around this place. This campus is _huge_!" she could still feel Percy's eyes on her so she turned and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile "You better come, too."

Jason nodded in agreement, walking towards his room to grab some things "Yeah! Annabeth is great. Tag along with us!"

 **ΩΩΩ**

When Annabeth got back to her apartment that night, Piper was relaxed on the couch watching some movie on her phone. She quickly paused it and leaned over the back of the couch to see her friend "So? How did it go? Was their apartment a mess as usual?"

Annabeth crinkled her nose in disgust but nodded "It was gross. I don't even want to go back." she fell on the couch and looked at Piper "I met Percy. He's a looker. _Definitely_ not what I was expecting. You did good!"

"I know!" Piper sighed, leaning back "It's why I need you to do this for me. To make sure he's _good_ and _loyal_."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head "Piper."

"Okay! So, today he's seen you. And if he doesn't think you're attractive, then he's blind." Annabeth purposely chose not to tell Piper how he had said about her being 'better looking than described'. She probably wouldn't take that well "Now all you have to do is get to know him, become his friend, flirt… We need to know if he knows where the lines are."

And Annabeth did just that. In the beginning, she would head to Jason and Percy's apartment to hang out with the both of them. By the time she was there with just Percy, it wasn't weird to be alone with him.

 **ΩΩΩ**

"What are you watching?" Annabeth asked as she let herself in to the boy's apartment and sitting next to Percy on the couch.

He shrugged, remote in his hand "Some college swim meet."

Annabeth frowned, eying the remote before looking back at his face "You swim. Do you really need to watch it, too?"

"Yes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She thought about grabbing the remote and changing the channel. That wouldn't do any good, though. She chose to look around instead, trying to think of anything to get him talking so she can act. Her eyes landed on the pile of dishes in the sink. Her nose wrinkled "I'm going to stop coming over if you guys don't start cleaning the dishes."

Percy glared at the dishes like they offended him "We can't have that, now can we?"

And that's how they found themselves standing at the sink, doing the dishes. Annabeth felt more than relieved that at least _one_ mess would be cleaned up in this apartment. She gives it a week. Percy was standing next to her, drying the dishes and putting them away as she scrubbed.

Percy walked past her, resting a hand on the small of her back as he reached to put a bowl away. Annabeth turned to say something, pausing only when she realized how close their faces were. Their eyes connected in that way they always do, and it was usually innocent. Until Annabeth realized if she moved just right she could kiss him.

Annabeth moved to the side, looking down at their feet with a frown. That was the _perfect_ opportunity and she had to go and get all nervous. _Way to go, Annabeth_. She cleared her throat, turning back towards the sink "Sorry. So, when we first met you said Jason described me." he hummed to let her know he was listening "What exactly did he say?"

At the question, Percy laughed. Annabeth liked the sound a little _too_ much "Tan girl with crazy blonde curls and crazy eyes. So, you didn't sound too great. Crazy eyes is a bad thing."

Annabeth frowned "I don't have crazy eyes."

Percy shook his head "Your eyes are pretty. _Unique_. Different. That's how he should have phrased it, but… You know Jason."

"Yeah. He's not the best at describing anything. So, dishes? I want to get this done."

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Can you let Percy in? I'm almost done getting ready!"

Annabeth sighed, pushing herself off the couch and heading to the door. How long have Percy and Piper been dating? Why doesn't he have a key yet? She pulled the door open, raising an eyebrow "Why don't you have a key?"

"That's a great question." Percy glanced towards Piper's room "I guess she isn't ready for me to see her not _'prettied up'._ Which I don't understand. She doesn't need to be _extra_ petty around me." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Annabeth shrugged, walking back towards the couch and turning her attention back to the TV. She looked over at Percy when he sat down next to her "Piper is naturally gorgeous. She shouldn't have to 'extra' pretty herself. I'll lecture her later."

Percy looked Annabeth over. She hadn't planned on doing anything or seeing anyone. She had decided to just stay in her sweatpants and tank-top all day and just be lazy for _once_. It's not often that Annabeth Chase is lazy. He gave her a smile when she met his eye "Then again, not everyone can make such a pretty hobo like you do, Annabeth."

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply before snapping it shut. Was that flirting? Is he _flirting_ with her while is girlfriend is just in the other room? Annabeth shook her head, _act on it,_ she told herself. She smiled "Don't say things like that or I'm just going to have to kidnap you for myself."

"I don't think Piper would like that too much."

Annabeth waved her hand around "She can deal. Right, Pipes?"

Piper walked up to them, a smile on her face. Her best friend and boyfriend. _Bonding_. Piper nodded, holding her hand out for Percy "Right. You ready?"

He nodded once, grabbing her hand and standing "I've been ready. I was just waiting on you." she smiled at him. He turned to Annabeth "I'll see you whenever I bring her back."

Annabeth waved them off. Peace and quiet. That's all she really wanted for one night, and she would be happy. She couldn't help but think about how Jason must be feeling. Was he upstairs? Was he upset that Piper was going out with his roommate? The guy she now knows is his _best friend_? She feels bad. When Jason is upset all she wants to do is give him a hug.

With that thought, she fell asleep on the couch.

Annabeth was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She groaned, reaching towards the table and checking the time. _Two A.M_? Who is knocking on the door at _two a.m_? She really hoped it wasn't some drunk creep. They knocked again and she stood "I'm coming, I'm coming."

She wouldn't admit that it scared her just a little bit. Most people are sleeping by now. Everyone knows that. Her hands were definitely not shaking because of some stranger at the door. Nightmares are a real thing, and she hates them. The nightmare and having someone knock on the door both have her a little on edge.

Annabeth pulled the door open and was shocked, but also happy, to see Percy and Piper. An _unconscious_ Piper. She quickly stepped out of the way "Gods, what happened?"

"Well," he started towards Piper's room, Annabeth right behind him "after dinner we went to some party that our friend was having. She drank a little _too_ much."

Annabeth opened the door to Piper's room before walking back to the couch. It was far too dark for her liking. Especially after _that_ dream. She quickly turned the TV on, sighing and pulling the blanket she had been using around her. She didn't even hear Percy walk up behind her "You okay?"

She jumped, turning to look at him "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Percy walked around the couch, sitting next to her and frowning. She hated more than anything that he could practically see right through her "Did I scare you?"

Annabeth snorted "Yeah, right. I was having a nightmare. So I could really thank you."

"Oh." Percy nodded like he understood. He probably did, for all she knows "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope. Not at all. I don't want to risk the nightmare becoming _real._ Usually if I talk about them, they show up from their hiding spots." Percy raised an eyebrow and Annabeth sighed. She glanced around nervously, as if she could spot those creatures "You know… Eight legs.. Ugly.. Terrifying."

"Spi-" Annabeth's glare made him snap his mouth shut "You're scared of them?"

"Extremely. They frequent my dreams."

Percy nodded in understanding. He leaned back, making himself comfortable and crossing his arms "Let me distract you until you fall asleep." Annabeth didn't even protest. She didn't have the energy to "Tell me more about yourself. Why you're scared of those things. What you're going to school for. Your family."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile when she started talking. Percy was nice. He was a genuinely nice guy. He was fun to talk. He was _funny_. She would admit, her best friend is lucky to have found someone like this. Annabeth found herself talking to him until they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: Life got in the way! I'm so sorry for this chapter being two weeks late! I got a promotion at work and only have one day off a week now, it's insane. It's taken some time to get use to, but I think I've got the hang of it.**_

 **Lavender5687: I try and update the story every Monday. Sometimes updates may be a few days late, though.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Annabeth, come with us! It'll be fun!" Piper leaned over the back of the couch, giving her friend her best puppy dog eyes she could muster "We'll introduce you to some friends and you'll be set for when school starts!"

Annabeth waved her friend off, holding the book up that she was currently reading "I don't do parties, you know that. I'm perfectly fine with making my own friends and staying in tonight."

"It's the last night of our summer break, Annie. Some of us have classes starting _tomorow_ , and you haven't even _tested_ him yet. Tonight would be perfect!"

Annabeth sighed. Piper was right, though. She had been pushing away her decoy duties the past few weeks. She was also right that tonight would be perfect. Annabeth could drink and play it off that she was too drunk to think straight. Piper is convinced that Annabeth and Percy's friendship is based solely based on the intent to test Percy. She's completely oblivious to the fact that the two are _actually_ friends. Annabeth is almost wanting to back out of being a decoy so she won't have to ruin her friendship with Percy.

Annabeth took a deep breath. She can do this. She can drunkenly throw herself at Percy and end this whole thing. She already knows what's going to happen. He's loyal. Piper has no reason to _not_ trust the guy.

"Fine." Annabeth stood from the couch, setting her book on the table "I'll ride with Jason. We'll meet you and Percy there."

"You're the best!"

 ** **ΩΩΩ****

Annabeth stepped out of Jason's car, looking at the big house that was in front of her that overlooks the beach. She can hear the people near and in the water, drunk and yelling. _Having fun_. She can already see the fire going, and the group of people surrounding it. Is it bad that she feels nervous? She had only taken a few steps in the house and eyes were turned to the new girl walking in with Jason Grace.

She knew Jason was popular, being the quarterback and all that. She really hadn't been expecting the looks she would be getting from some of the girls.

"Jason!" Annabeth and Jason both turned at the sound of his name. A girl with caramel colored hair was walking over to them, a smile on her face. She pulled Jason in for a hug before turning to Annabeth "Hi! Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Annabeth, this is Calypso."

The girl, Calypso, mouthed Annabeth's name before her smile returned "Oh! You're the girl Jason and Piper always talk about! It's so nice to meet you, please call me Callie or Cal, or whatever you want to. I don't mind, really."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, looking to Jason who only shrugged. The girl was nice. She had to be one of the nicest people Annabeth has ever met. Besides Jason, of course. The guy doesn't have a mean bone in him. Annabeth returned Calypso's smile "Yeah, I guess that's me. It's nice to meet you, too!"

Jason set his hand on Annabeth's lower back, pushing her forward "Hey, hunt down Piper and introduce Annabeth to everyone."

"You've got it!"

The next thing Annabeth knew, Calypso was gently grabbing her arm and pulling her in to the crowd of people. She learned that Calypso talks a lot. The girl is an open book. She told Annabeth all about how she's a cheerleader, she met Jason through Leo, and then jumped in to how Leo is some guy that she has a crush on but _don't tell anyone_. Annabeth snorted. She could get along with this girl. Annabeth is sure she could deal with how much she talks.

"Piper! Look who I've got!"

Piper, and a few other people Annabeth didn't recognize, turned around to look at them. Calypso may be use to the attention, but Annabeth hated it. Piper smiled and walked over to them "I'm so glad you're here! I thought you were going to dip out."

Annabeth waved her hand, rolling her eyes "I wouldn't do that. Jason and I just walked through the door and then I met Calypso."

Piper pulled her forward, giving the other girls smiles "Guys, this is my best friend, Annabeth! Annabeth, these are some of the girls. Hazel, Silena, Clarisse, and Drew." 

Annabeth had felt like she was there for hours. She stuck with Piper, talking with some of the _girls_ and getting to know them. They weren't too bad. Something about Clarisse and Drew bothered her, and she already knew they were two people she would be staying clear of. Silena and Hazel were her kind of people, though. She wouldn't mind hanging out with them.

She was talking to Hazel when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see Piper or even Jason standing there. It was a guy she didn't recognize, though. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes shining and she could smell the alcohol. She raised an eyebrow at him, pushing his hand off her "Can I help you?"

"I'm almost sad that Jason didn't introduce us." Annabeth frowned at that, crossing her arms "My name is Luke. And, you're Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I've heard about you from Jason. You sound like a cool person."

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head "Well, that's good to know I guess. But, if you will excuse me, I have to go find someone."

Before Luke could say anything else, Annabeth was out of sight. She made her way to the kitchen and decided having at least _one_ drink wouldn't be bad. She needed to find Percy. Where would he be? She sipped on her drink as she thought about where he would be. Piper was in the living room with Jason, but as her eyes glanced around, she didn't see him. Maybe he was outside? He did mention was that he loves the water and beaches. She refilled her drink, and stepped towards the back door.

She was only stopped when two guys got in her way. They smiled at her, telling her she hadn't had enough to drink. As much as she wanted to argue with them, they were right. If she was going to hit on Percy, she'd need _all_ she could get… And that's how she found herself taking shots with Connor and Travis Stoll.

By the time she finally made it out to the beach, you could say Annabeth was drunk. She was drunk just enough to do her job, and remember the next day. The Stoll brothers had given her another cup for good luck and pushed her out the door. She was happily swinging her shoes in her hand and taking small sips, occasionally tripping over her own feet.

She found Percy by the water, just like she thought he would be.

"Percy!" 

He jumped, turning to her and letting a smile fall to his lips "Annabeth." she stumbled over to him, laughing at herself when she almost fell over. He raised an eyebrow at her "Are you drunk?"

Annabeth snorted, shaking her head as she took another sip "No! Never. I don't _get_ drunk."

Percy laughed nervously, reaching out and gently taking the cup from her hands "I think you need to cut yourself off now."

"I'm _fine_ , Percy." she tilted her head, a lazy smile falling to her lips as she looked Percy over "Not as fine as some of us here, but I'm fine."

"What?"

Percy's eyes were wide. There was no way that Annabeth was hitting on him. She just meant it in a… Friendly way. Or maybe she was talking about some of the other guys at the party. Or maybe she was just too drunk to keep her mouth shut.

Annabeth stepped forward, letting an arm slip around his waist "You know what I'm trying to say, Percy. You're _attractive._ "

Percy looked down at her. She was staring up at him, her eyes wide and she looked _nervous_. He let his hand rest gently on her shoulder, wanting to push her away but also… _Not_ wanting to "Annabeth..."

"No talking. Please." she took a deep breath. _The final push._

She got on her toes and leaned in, watching as his eyes fell to her lips. She felt… _Something._ And that's bad. She shouldn't feel _anything_ for her best friends boyfriend. Just when she thought Percy was about to kiss her, he shook his head, pushing her away "What the fuck?"

Annabeth knew this was going to happen. She knew Percy wasn't one to cheat. It didn't stop her from feeling rejected and embarrassed "I..." she started, biting her lip "I'm sorry, Percy." she whispered, looking to the ground.

Percy stepped forward, his hand reaching out for her "Annabeth, what's..."

Annabeth quickly stepped away from him "I'm so sorry." she said again, weakly, before leaving behind a Percy with confusion and a little regret masking his face.

Annabeth shook her head at herself. Why did she let herself get caught up in this again? Why is it hurting? Why is she having to hold back _tears_? She knew what she had signed up for, and she had known that he was a good guy. She _shouldn't_ be hurting. That's her best friends boyfriend!

She bumped in to someone on the way back in to the kitchen and went to apologize before seeing that it was Piper. She put on her best poker face "He pushed me away, Pipes." she did her best not to let it show how much it _hurt._

Annabeth saw the relief and happiness that took over her friends face. She threw her arms around Annabeth "Thank you! You're seriously the best friend I could ever ask for!"

Annabeth nodded and watched Piper walk past her towards the beach. Probably to find Percy.

Annabeth glanced around until her eyes landed on one of the Stoll brothers. She walked over, demanding that he give her a stronger drink than anything that's in the kitchen. Travis, she thinks it is, smiled before leading her away.

By the time Percy and Piper made their way back in to the house, Annabeth was pressed up against someone. _Luke_. She had sought him out after Travis gave her a glass of the strongest liquor he had, and she was more than happy to drink away her feelings. Luke's lips were on her neck, and his hands were in places she wouldn't allow if she were sober.

She heard people talking about how lucky Luke was to be getting the new girl so fast. The _hot_ new girl. Annabeth was too gone to realize that this is not the first impression that she had wanted to give people. She caught the look on Percy's face from across the room as he watched her with this guy.

It should have given her pleasure to see how he looked. But the room was spinning and she wasn't sure if she was dancing, or if Luke was just holding her up. Before she knew it, she heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell!" Jason was shoving passed people to get to her. And she did _not_ like the look on his face.

Percy was pulling her away from Luke, as Jason pushed him away. She could only barely hear him yelling things. Jason was too nice to be doing things like that! He was just protective of her. And if the room wasn't spinning enough, Percy was picking her up and yelling at people to get out of his way and that the show is over.

Definitely _not_ how she planned her night to go.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: SO SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE.  
First, language.  
Second, I think this is the longest chapter yet. ENJOY.**

 **Chapter Four**

Annabeth felt like someone had smashed ten bottles over her head. Her head was _pounding_ when she finally opened her eyes. The sun hit her face and she groaned, pulling the blanket over her head to try and drown out the light.

"Ah, the princess is awake."

Annabeth pushed the blanket away, looking over to where the sound of the voice was to see Piper "Shut the blinds!" she begged, bringing the blanket back over her face.

Piper laughed, "This is one reason why you don't get hammered."

"Rich coming from you." Annabeth sat up, raising an eyebrow at her friend "If I'm recalling correctly, your boyfriend had to carry you in a few nights ago." she grumbled, accepting the mug of coffee her friend was holding out to her.

"Hey! He also had to carry your ass in last night!"

Annabeth felt the pang of regret recalling the events of the night before, "I'm not going to lie… I don't remember how I got in bed. Or changing my clothes." she tugged at the shirt she was now wearing before groaning "I _wish_ I could forget how we left."

She clutched her forehead in pain. The way she was dancing with that guy she barely knew, the crowd watching… _Great_ first impression, Chase.

Piper shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed "Yeah, it was scene, wasn't it? Jason wasn't happy."

Oh no. Jason. She hadn't stopped thinking about what she had done the previous night to even think about how Jason would be feeling. The guy was practically a brother to her! She frowned, eyes wide "Jason probably hates me."

"It doesn't help at all that Luke is on the football team with Jason." Annabeth groaned as she slid down her headboard and back in to the comfort of her blanket "Shit happens, Annie. It'll blow over soon. Jason will forgive you!"

Annabeth flipped onto her stomach. She needed to go back to sleep. She dug her arms under her pillow. She wanted to be back in sleep land where she doesn't have to see an angry Jason face.

Falling asleep again bought her a few more hours, but she couldn't avoid the situation forever. She found herself walking up to the familiar door, and knocking sheepishly. Of course there wasn't an answer, and of course the door was unlocked like always, so Annabeth made her way inside the apartment. She found Jason sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up at her when she walked in, raised an eyebrow, but went back to eating his cereal.

Annabeth sighed, "Anything but the silent treatment, _please_!" she slumped onto the stool across the counter from where he was standing "I messed up and I made a scene and I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened."

Lucky for her, Jason wasn't someone who had the willpower to ignore those he loves. Jason Grace also wasn't known to hold his tongue "You're allowed to do as you please, Annie. I _love_ having you here! It just bothers me more than anything about the impression people must be making about you. I want nothing more than to break people's jaws who are thinking anything about you right now. Also, side note, I don't think anyone could stomach seeing someone they consider a sister grinding on some guy."

Okay, so, Annabeth wasn't expecting a speech. She knows full well when she's drunk that she tends to do some stupid things. She _was_ expecting a Jason speech at some point during the year… She just wasn't expecting it so early on.

Annabeth nodded, "I.. I'm just so sorry for last night. It was my first introduction to the campus and the people, and it just ended up such a scene, and I'm sorry. Trust me… No one is as embarrassed as I am about it."

Jason nodded "I don't think I have ever heard you apologize some much in one sentence. It was a scene, wasn't it?"

"Don't get use to it." she rolled her eyes with a slight smile "But, yeah… Tad bit."

"But, apology accepted. All is well. Peace has been made." he smiled at her as he put his bowl in the _overflowing sink_ and grabbing his keys "That is, only if you wash the dishes as a peace offering." he added quickly with a smirk.

Annabeth slammed her hand on the counter before pointing towards the sink "I just washed all your dishes! How are you two _boys_ so messy?" she made her way around the counter to the sink, giving him a nudge with her hip "But anything to be forgiven."

"Awesome! Alright. I have plans with Reyna before class. I expect those dishes to be clean when I get back!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and waved him off "See you later, Annie."

"Okay, I will leave the door safely unlocked when I leave." she called after him with a shake of her head.

She was working on the pile and mentally cursing Jason and Percy for being two of the most messiest people she had ever met when one of them walked in to the kitchen. She was struggling to tilt the plates and reach the shelf when she felt Percy walk up behind her, taking the plates out of her hands and easily putting them on the shelf. She glanced at him, mumbled a thanks, and tried to get around him but he stopped her with a hand on the counter, cornering her "Annabeth, we need to talk."

Annabeth swallowed, trying to look everywhere but at him. _Shit._ She hadn't thought this through. She figured Percy was at class! She could have sworn Piper said he had an early class. Why is he back? She took a deep breath "Percy. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I know I shouldn't have gotten so drunk or out of hand. Piper told me you had to carry me out, but honestly, last night is such a blur I don't remember much. It was one heck of a bad impression, and I'm sorry I made a scene for you three as well."

Percy looked confused. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned "You don't remember what happened last night?"

 _Of course I remember_ , she thought to herself. She shrugged "I remember going there, drinking.. And then it's fuzzy. I don't remember much about the end of the party or how I got home. The pounding hangover is a nice reminder of the amount I drank though."

He took a step away from her and his hand left the counter, so she quickly took the opportunity to get out of the corner he had her in. She grabbed a wipe to clean something. _Anything_ to avoid looking at him.

"Oh."

"Why? Was it worse than Piper and Jason said?" she asked, faking a laugh "It couldn't have been."

"Why were you dancing with _Luke_?" Percy asked, and she could see his muscles tense up out of the corner of her eye.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know. I couldn't even remember his name until Piper told me this morning." she admitted sheepishly "Hopefully he was single and I won't have an angry girlfriend out to get me." she _tried_ to tease.

Percy didn't laugh, and even though he didn't seem convinced about her lack of memory, he let it go. Annabeth could almost feel relief wash over when she was able to make her getaway.

She has hope that things will be fine. They can get over the events of the night before as just a drunken mishap – which Annabeth is pretending she doesn't remember. She'll do anything not to feel ashamed about that.

 ** **ΩΩΩ****

It was a couple of days later. Classes had started and thankfully, college wasn't like high school. Annabeth didn't have to worry about a hallway full of gossip. It was like nothing ever happened, and she was okay with that. There were a few people who would whisper as she walked in to her smaller classes, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Overall, things were fine. The only big change were her interactions with Percy. She avoided being alone with him. She didn't want another awkward elephant in the room deal again.

Piper, Percy, Jason, and Annabeth were sitting around in the living room of Piper and Annabeth's place. They had called the guys over for a move and dinner night, knowing they all lived mostly off fast food. It was a nice change to have an actual home cooked meal. Piper and Annabeth had headed to the grocery store earlier to prepare. Annabeth made part, and Piper made the other part. They were _spoiling_ the boys.

The only deal being, since the girls cooked, they also got to choose the movie.

They had chosen a romantic comedy on purpose, and by the time it ended, the boys sighed in relief. Jason stretched his arms over his head "That was the _dumbest_ movie ever."

Percy nodded in agreement "These movies are always the same. They meet, drama, they make up, drama, they fall in love, probably more drama, they fix things. The end. It's a complete waste of half an hour to watch. It always happens in the corniest way. You girls are _sappy._ "

"As opposed to your action movies? Those are all the same, too." Piper countered with a raised brow.

"You know who the main guy is. He's going to kill all the bad guys in one shot each. Yet, throughout almost two hours you will see one-hundred bullets fly and main guy somehow gets away? How does he live? He shouldn't. Action movies are too unrealistic. It's a waste of two hours." Annabeth agreed.

Jason rolled his eyes "At least there is _danger_. The biggest drama in your sappy movies is two girls fighting for the same guy."

Piper laughed, shoving Jason "Whatever. You got a free meal out of this. Stop complaining."

Jason grinned, he grabbed her in a joking headlock on the couch "I expect many more!"

Annabeth watched the two and inwardly felt a pang of pain for her friend. Even though Jason is doing his fair share of dating, she knows his heart will always belong to Piper. And it must suck to have one of your closest friends dating her.

Percy nudged her out of her thoughts "What are you thinking about?"

Annabeth hummed "Nothing at all." she grabbed the plates off the table and headed towards the sink. Percy followed with the empty cups.

"How's your first week going?"

"It's good." she shrugged "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this place." she made small talk, but avoided his eyes.

"Annabeth, I think we really need to talk about what happened that night." he finally said "You've been avoiding me."

Annabeth felt her heart stop. _No._

"Hey!" Jason called, leaning over the back of the couch to look at them "Why so serious?"

Annabeth cracked a smile towards her two friends "I was thinking about the important decision of who has dish washing duties!" she could feel Percy's eyes on her. She shoved the dirty plates in his hands "And, I think since Piper and I cooked, you two can clean!"

"Yes! I agree!" Piper grinned.

Jason groaned "That was _not_ part of the deal, Chase."

"It is now!" Piper got off the couch, walking towards Annabeth "Come on, Annie. Let's get some sleep and let the guys deal with this mess."

Annabeth was grateful for the escape. A part of her knows she's just delaying the inevitable conversation, though.

 ** **ΩΩΩ****

Annabeth was pulling on her shoes when she heard the phone ring for the third time. She huffed in annoyance, picking up the phone and saying "We're coming!" before hanging up.

"Was that Jason again?" Piper asked, staring at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair.

Annabeth nodded before standing beside her as they checked themselves. Piper had convinced her to go out with them to some club tonight. She had even gone as far as to force Annabeth into a tight dress and _heels_ that made her legs look longer than they actually are. Annabeth hated it.

They finally grabbed their things and headed down the stairs where Percy and Jason were impatiently waiting. Jason sighed "Finally! It too you two long enough!" he glared, but Annabeth didn't miss the way his eyes grazed over Piper in hidden appreciation.

Piper dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder as they slid in the backseat "Beauty takes time, Jason." she leaned forward to peck Percy on the lips.

Annabeth felt herself redden as she remembered herself leaning forward to kiss him that night. And remembering how that night ended made her wish the floor would open and swallow her whole.

When they got to the club, they all headed towards the bar. After taking a few drinks together, the separated. Jason headed towards a group of girls who were calling to him. Piper had pulled Percy and Annabeth to the dance floor, but Annabeth was able to pull herself away to let the couple dance together as she headed towards the bar. She took a seat and was about to ask for a drink when she heard a voice speak behind her "Can I get you a drink?"

She turned to find Luke moving to sit in the stool beside her. She could feel the embarrassment come back full force as she thought of that night. She was just about to reject his offer, but he threw his hands up "I swear I'm not trying anything funny. I know I got carried away at the party, but we were both drunk. And… You're hot." Annabeth snorted at his defense "Let me buy you a drink as an apology."

Annabeth wasn't sure what this guy had to apologize for since _she_ was the one using _him_ to get over the feeling of rejection. But, she did feel bad for using him. She agreed to one drink and he grinned "Two shots of tequila, please." he ordered.

They took the shot together and Annabeth deflected any flirtatious attempts he made. When she realized he wasn't going to quit, she excused herself. She stood to leave but he stopped her "Do you want to dance?"

"No thanks." Annabeth shook her head politely, trying to pull her arm free.

"Why not?" he questioned, "It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me or anything."

Annabeth's face squinted in disgust "Luke, let go."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Percy stepped in front of her "Luke, she said no. Let her go." he said while shoving Luke's hand off her.

"Percy, man. This is the second time you've cock-blocked me."

Percy's eyes narrowed "Take the hint, _bro_. She's not interested."

"She can tell me that herself." Luke went to walk around him, but Percy stopped him with a hand to the chest, holding him back.

"Back off, Luke."

"What the fuck? Why don't you go take care of your own girlfriend. Move out of my way, Jackson." Luke said, annoyed, pushing Percy's arm off him.

Annabeth stepped to the side, taking in Percy's face. She doesn't think she's ever seen Percy so _mad_ before. But, why? Percy shoved Luke "I said, _back off._ "

A few people had turned to stare, and security walked over "What's the problem here, guys?"

Percy didn't take his eyes off Luke "No problem."

"Regardless, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave."

 _Great. Kicked out._ Annabeth turned to find Jason and Piper while they were being lead out of the club, but all she saw was a mash of different bodies on the dance floor.

"I'll just text them that we're heading back to our building." Percy said as they stepped out.

Annabeth sighed, crossing her arms "I can handle myself, Percy. There was no need for you to get involved."

She could feel his glare harden "So, next time the guy is trying to force himself on you, I should just look the other way?" he questioned "Not happening."

Annabeth was taken aback by his harsh tone, and decided not to argue for the taxi ride home. The whole ride was nothing but uncomfortable silence, and she could tell Percy was still angry. When they got to their building, she mumbled a goodbye as they went their separate ways to their own floors. Annabeth took the hair tie out and let her hair fall. She threw her phone on the couch in frustration and started pacing.

The next thing she knew, she was storming out of her apartment and towards Percy's.

"Percy!" she called out.

He stepped out of his room as she barged in, and she froze momentarily when she noticed he was shirtless. _Oh._ She could _definitely_ tell that he was a swimmer. He caught her off track moment, but she soon remembered why she was there in the first place. _Focus!_

"I remember what happened that night." she finally admitted, feeling a burden off her chest.

He raised a brow at her as he approached her and sat on the armrest of the couch beside her. Annabeth frowned. She wished he would put a shirt on for this conversation. It was hard enough avoiding his eyes, but now she had to avoid looking at his chest as well?

"I lied because I was embarrassed and I didn't want it to affect our friendship, which I clearly failed to do." she huffed, her hand motions sweeping between them "We can barely even talk to each other now, and before, you were the person I could talk to most."

"From what I've heard of you, and learned about you, you aren't the type at all to drunkenly make passes on your _best friends_ boyfriend. What was that about?"

How can she be honest without completely throwing Piper under the bus?

"It was a test." she blurted out "I wanted to test your loyalty to Piper by seeing how you'd react if I threw myself at you."

" _What_?" Percy asked incredulously "A fucking _test_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means… You passed? I trust you enough to take care of Piper. Especially if you don't let anyone make drunken passes on you. No drunken mistakes." she shrugged. She really should have thought this out more before opening her mouth. She should have been completely _sober_.

" _Wow_ , thank you so much for your approval." he spat "Wait… Did Piper know about this?"

"No!" Annabeth covered quickly, but it seemed like he already knew that answer.

"That's fucked up."

"This doesn't change anything!" Annabeth insisted "I tested you. You passed. _It's done_. We can move on and everything can go back to how it was before the party. I miss our friendship."

" _What friendship_? It was all based on some… Some lie. You were _testing_ me." he said spitefully, and she could see the muscles tense in his upper body.

Annabeth's eyes widened "No! No, listen… The friendship… _That_ was real. That wasn't part of the test."

"Why should I believe anything you say? I can't trust anything you say now. I'm just the idiot who has been thinking about what the hell happened that night, and why it happened, and trying to fix things with you.. But to you, it was an _act_."

This is getting out of hand. It's too much for her to handle right now. Confrontation makes Annabeth uneasy. For many reasons.

"Listen, Percy.. Neither of us are sober right now. It was my mistake in coming over right now, and I'm an idiot for thinking it would fix things. It's clearly making it worse. We'll talk some other time, okay?"

"So you're just going to run and avoid me again?"

Annabeth shook her head as she pushed past him "No, Percy, I just…-"

But before she could finish her sentence, or even get to the door, she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her towards him so she was now standing between his knees where he sat on the arm rest.

"Percy," she started, with her hands against his bare chest. She could feel the hard muscle under her touch.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist, and the other hand tangled in her hair as he leaned up to hover to her lips with his. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and her heart thumped wildly against her chest. Shivers ran down her spine when his lips pressed against hers roughly, and he crushed her against him.

Her hands were still against his chest, and she _tried_ to push him away, not using all the force she could. His hold on her tightened. The hand that was on her lower back dropped to the back of her naked thigh, her dress rising up.

She felt her knees weaken and her hands slowly stopped trying to push him away and with a life of their own, traveled up his chest, to his shoulders, and wrapped around his neck. Her head was telling her to pull away and slap him for forcing himself on her like this, but her body was betraying her and she found herself responding eagerly to his lips.

His hold loosened around her and she pulled back to catch her breath. She looked at him in shock, taking a step back "Percy… What the _hell_ was that?" she asked.

He stood from his spot, his lips against her ear and she felt that shiver again " _That_ was a test." he whispered, before walking towards his room and turning back to look at her from the doorway "And you failed."

With that, he closed his door behind him, leaving her standing in her spot in the middle of the apartment.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Very OOC Percy. **

**Chapter Five**

"What happened, Annie? Why did you two get kicked out?" Piper asked, as she flipped the light on to Annabeth's room. Annabeth was laying on her stomach, her blanket thrown over her head so she wouldn't have to face her friend. There was _no_ _way_ she could look at Piper without feeling guilty.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Annabeth mumbled, refusing to make any moves.

"About what? We were barely there half an hour and then you're kicked out!" Piper sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to place a hand on Annabeth's back.

Annabeth could feel pain in the pit of her stomach, "Luke was there. I'm guessing he thought we could continue the events from that party, and security just happened to come up when Percy was telling Luke I wasn't interested." Just saying his name made a blush of shame cover her hidden face.

Annabeth was never that friend. She had always hated the girls who would betray their friends for some guy. The thought of being pressed against a shirtless Percy earlier as he aggressively kissed her, made her want to sink into a dark pit and never come out. She wasn't even the one to initiate the kiss, but _damn_ , if that was not one of the most passionate kisses of her life… She's never felt like her whole body was made out of jelly like that. But, it was so wrong. He's Piper's boyfriend – even though she's not sure how long that will last after tonight's revelation.

That just made the pit in her stomach churn in more pain; she's never felt this guilty before.

"Oh, bad move Luke." Piper shook her head "He's lucky Jason wasn't around for that."

Annabeth mumbled incoherently under the blanket, and Piper took that as her cue to leave. She was already feeling lightheaded from the alcohol and needed her bed. She switched off Annabeth's light "Night, Annie. See you in the morning."

"Night, Pipes."

Annabeth finally lifted the blanket off her head and sat up. What the hell had happened tonight? How had it gone from a friends night out to such a mess? She groaned. She should have kept on pretending that she didn't remember that kiss, and she should have kept on ignoring him. This wouldn't have happened. Now, she has to deal with an actual kiss, as well as the repercussions from their fight and what this would do to his and Piper's relationship… Annabeth really didn't want to move to their school and ruin her best friends relationship _and_ their friendship all in one go.

It was supposed to be so simple, as it had been in high school. She was the decoy, and was just testing him for Piper. How did it get so complicated? Why does she feel like… _This_? Why did that memory of that kiss bring butterflies to her stomach? Butterflies that she _really_ wants to stomp the life out of.

 ** **ΩΩΩ****

It was the next morning when Annabeth was finishing her breakfast at the counter, that she had to deal with the repercussion of some of last night's events. Piper stormed out of her room, "Annabeth, why does Percy know about the decoy thing?!" she questioned with her face pale.

Annabeth froze with a spoon halfway to her mouth, "What did he say?"

"I called him to talk about last night, but he just seemed pissed off." Piper said, her eyes tearing up – which completely broke Annabeth's heart. Piper is _strong_. "And then he just went off about how I never trusted him, and how I knew you would be testing his loyalty. He said he can't be with someone who would do that!"

Annabeth set her spoon down in her bowl, slowly approaching her friend, "Piper, _breathe_. Can you please sit down?"

She let Annabeth lead her to the couch before spinning around to look at her "What the hell happened last night?"

Annabeth had to calm her own racing heart. "Pipes… I slipped up." She began hesitantly, "He's been really confused since I tried to kiss him that night at the party. He wouldn't let it go. And then I just.. I told him. I told him I had done it as a test to see if he was really loyal, and I told him how you had no idea about it, but I guess he just figured it out anyways."

 _Oh, and your boyfriend kissed me._

Annabeth could see the pained look on her friends face. She reached over, grabbing her hand, "I'm so sorry, Piper. Please know I didn't think it would end up like this. I honestly believed it would've helped, not… Make things worse. And I _never_ wanted you to be thrown under the bus like this."

Piper nodded, "I believe you. I know you wouldn't tell him on purpose. I know you wouldn't screw me over."

Annabeth flash backed to being pressed up against Percy's bare chest, his hands firmly on her naked thigh, and his lips on hers…

Annabeth felt her eyes lower in shame, and her hold loosened on Piper's hand, "I'm so sorry, Pipes."

"It's not your fault. The reason he knew that I would know, is because I've been paranoid about trusting him since the beginning. He tried to convince me to trust him and give the relationship a true chance, but… I just couldn't do it." She sighed, putting her face in her hands. She brought her legs onto the couch, and Annabeth put an arm around her.

She bit her lip as she felt her own eyes sting. She was just suppose to be a decoy. Not ruin their relationship.

Annabeth knows it's not her fault that Percy kissed her, but the way it made her feel… That was wrong. And that made Annabeth feel like the worst friend in the world. Piper was crying against her, and to some degree, she felt like it was her fault.

A part of her wanted to storm up to Percy's apartment and demand that he apologize to Piper, but the other part was too scared to see him.

 ** **ΩΩΩ****

It had been two weeks since Percy and Piper broke up. Piper had taken the break up pretty roughly, but she's doing better. Jason had come by their apartment a few days after and told Annabeth that Percy was still pissed off about the whole stunt.

Their classes had started, and Piper hadn't been happy to know that she had not one, but _three_ , classes with Percy. She had even tried to talk Annabeth in to going to her classes with her so she wouldn't have to be alone in a room with him. Not that it made since to Annabeth since it was a _class full of people._ She convinced her friend to suck it up and go because she's _Piper McLean._ She's never feared seeing a guy before.

Percy didn't talk to them anymore. He only talked to Jason, and Jason would keep them updated on his life. What his band is doing, when his next show is and if they wanted to go and try to make amends, how is swimming is going.. Piper didn't care, but Annabeth did. A part of her felt like she _needed_ to know what was going on with him.

Piper was currently at class, and Annabeth was laying on the couch _bored_. She checked her watch, humming and standing when she saw that Percy would be in class, too. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with Jason, and she misses him. So, she decided to go visit him. She made her way up the stairs, and opened the door – unlocked as usual.

Sitting on the couch was Percy and a girl she didn't know. Wasn't he suppose to be in class? She tore her eyes away from him, and walked over to Jason who was at the counter with his textbook opened. He looked up at her, a smile on his face, "Annie! Hey, I wasn't expecting you to come here anytime soon." his eyes glanced to Percy and the redhead before going back to her.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together."

Jason set his pen down, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He sighed, "I miss you guys. School is _tough_ this year. But, how about going somewhere tonight? Just the three of us. Do you think Piper would be for it?"

Annabeth nodded, her smile widening. Finally, some friend time. No need to worry about Percy interrupting or Luke, or anything bad. She's needed best friend time, "I think so, yeah! I'll talk to her when she gets back from class. But… I don't really want to stick around up here. I'll see you tonight at our place?"

Jason gave her a sympathetic look but nodded. As soon as she was out the door she felt her phone vibrate against her side. She reached in her pocket, pulling her phone out and seeing a text from Percy, _"Now I don't exist to you?_ "

What does that even mean? _He_ was the one ignoring her. _He_ was the one sitting in there with some other girl. What does he mean by _him_ not existing to _her_? She scowled at her phone, shoving it back in her pocket. It would be better to just not reply to him.

 ** **ΩΩΩ****

Piper had been reluctant in leaving the apartment, but Jason and Annabeth had eventually talked her in to it. Jason drove them to some club, they took shots together, and then they hit the dance floor. It reminded Annabeth of their times at their high school dances. They were almost like the The Three Musketeers back in those days. She took notice of the way Jason was doing things purposely to make Piper laugh – and it had been two weeks since Annabeth had seen her friend smile or laugh like that.

Jason, knowing that Piper was still feeling down, stuck with her on the dance floor. When Piper walked off to find the restroom, Annabeth asked if Percy would be there. Jason frowned, nodded, and pointed to the other side of the dance floor where Percy was dancing with some redhead. She rolled her eyes, and looked back to Jason. They had one of their silent conversations, agreeing that Piper didn't need to see him, and to keep her from his area.. And to give her a few more drinks.

Piper came rushing back over to her friends, slipping her arms around Annabeth's waist and smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here." she let go of Annabeth and grabbed hers and Jason's arms, dragging them towards the bar, "We need more drinks, though."

They sat down to rest at the counter, drinking and talking. Piper was looking happier by the minute, and that made Annabeth feel good. She loved seeing her best friend so happy. Jason stood, grabbing Piper's hand and dragging her back on to the dance floor. Annabeth brought her drink to her lips, watching the two of them. She has a lot of respect for Jason. He should have been back in his apartment studying, but he brought his two friends out tonight because one of them was sad. She knows how much Piper means to him. She really shouldn't be so surprised by it.

She really hopes one day Piper will see how much Jason cares for her.

Annabeth set her now empty cup on the counter, standing to join her friends. When she stepped forward, she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up, startled, and her eyes fell onto an all too familiar pair of green eyes. Annabeth tried to side step past him, but he took a step to block her. He placed his hands on the counter to lock her into place, leaning down until his face was directly in front of hers, "Don't you have decoy duties or something?"

Annabeth felt the color drain from her face and tried to push him away, but he didn't budge, "You're an asshole." Annabeth heard herself say, "Instead of being a man and giving Piper the courtesy of a proper respectful end to the relationship, you broke up with her _over the phone_. How middle school is that?"

Percy didn't seemed phased by her. He leaned closer and Annabeth swallowed, wishing she could find a way around him, "Why did you do it? It doesn't sound like something you would do."

The harsh tone he had used first was now gone. He looked like he really wanted to know, but there's no way Annabeth is going to throw Piper under a bus. She straightened her back, narrowing her eyes at him "You don't know me at all, then."

Percy laughed, but it didn't make her feel good like it usually does. It was.. _Bitter_. It made her heart speed up. She wasn't prepared to see Percy tonight, or talk to him anytime soon. The look in his eyes scared her. He frowned at her, "Are you forgetting what you told me? What you haven't even told your _'best friends_ '?" Annabeth froze up, "Your own family didn't want you, Annabeth. So you come running back to your friends. _No one_ wants you. Is that why you did it? You were _jealous_ of your friends relationship? Get over yourself, Annabeth."

That hit home. She had told him what happened with her family in _confidence_ and now he's using it to hurt her? Her eyes stung, "Fuck off, Percy." she spat, shoving at his arm so she could walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, "Where are you going? Do you have another guy to throw yourself at? To _test_? Is that your thing? To get drunk and throw yourself at people like a sl-.." before he could finish the word, she had her hand raised to slap him. He grabbed her wrist before her hand could connect, and brought it behind her back so her chest was pushed against his "Stop while you're ahead."

Annabeth backed away from him, fighting a million emotions within her… One of which was to wipe that smirk off his face.

Annabeth knew she had hurt him, though. She had made him feel like their entire friendship had been a lie. And that hurt Annabeth more than anything, because he had let her in. He had let her see the softer side to him. One that he clearly didn't put on display. He had genuinely been affected by Annabeth trying to kiss him, and he had cared for her hurt feelings. Then, finding out it had been a test, really made him feel like an idiot.

And now he was purposely trying to hurt her. And it was working.

Annabeth doesn't know why this stranger, Percy, affects her so much. She didn't even know he existed two months ago… And now he was making her question her loyalty to her childhood best friend. How the hell is that possible? What was this weird thing between her and Percy? Two weeks ago, she didn't want to lose their friendship. But, friends don't have random steamy kisses and all these feelings.

Percy is wasted, that much is obvious. He didn't care that Piper and Jason were in sight of them. It didn't bother him what they would have thought had they caught a glimpse of their encounter at the bar. She needed to talk to him. She needed to make him understand her so that he stops the cold demeanor.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 **Side Note : I love Rachel! Please don't think I hate her over her spot in this story.**

"Do you think Percy is dating Rachel?" Piper asked, as Annabeth straightened her hair in front of the mirror.

"Which one is Rachel?" Annabeth asked, pausing to look over at Piper who was sitting on the stool, drinking her coffee.

"The hot read head."

Annabeth felt herself scoff, "What makes you think that?"

"She posted a few pictures with Percy at some Halloween party last night. And, honestly, they're both hot and single. There's _no_ way they wouldn't hook up. The way she acted when we were dating use to really piss me off."

Annabeth continued to straighten her hair as Piper logged on to show her some pictures. " _Typical_. Using Halloween to get away with being a slut." she commented dryly. Rachel was wearing a push-up bra, jean booty shorts, and… The cowboy hat. To prove she was a cowgirl, Annabeth guesses.

"It's trashy. And just… Look at the way she's pressed against Percy." Piper pointed out bitterly.

Annabeth finally let her eyes fall on a grinning Percy, who looked incredibly hot as a fireman. He was shirtless, so his chest and muscles were gleaming out in display.

"I was dating that," Piper said in disbelief, "… and I blew it."

Annabeth took the phone, closing out of the picture, " _He_ blew it, Pipes. He should have helped you through your insecurities. He doesn't deserve you." she threw her arm over Piper's shoulder, giving her a smile.

When Annabeth went back to doing her hair, she felt a pang in her chest.

Percy was always hot, she had noticed that the first day she met him. She had only saw him as Piper's boyfriend and her growing friend. She still valued the friendship they shared, but a new longing had started when she had tried to kiss him at that party. But even then, it had been a confusing time where she still had mistaken the longing for their friendship, so the real fire ignited that night in his apartment.. When he had kissed her. And now… there mixed feelings she had for Percy were really starting to mess with her head.

Annabeth had moved here in hopes of starting over. Not to destroy relationships along the way.

"How long is your class?" Piper asked.

"I'll be back by eight-thirty. I'll pick us up some dinner on the way back." Annabeth called out as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Annabeth made her way up the stairs to Jason's door and knocked on the door, no longer feeling comfortable just barging in with Percy living there. To Annabeth's surprise, the door was opened by Miss Rachel herself.

Hey, uh… Annie. Come on in." she greeted with a fake smile, and an underlying tone of bitchiness. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked past her. Percy was lying on the couch with football on, while Jason was sitting at the counter with his laptop open. Rachel went back to take her seat on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey Jason." she greeted as she dropped her bag by the counter.

"Annabeth." he nodded with a smile.

"I was wondering if _you_ wanted to come have dinner at our place tonight. We were thinking of grabbing wings and we have a few beers in the fridge." she asked, and she could see his eyes look towards Percy, who was pretty obviously excluded from this invite.

Jason shook his head, chuckling, "The UFC match is on tonight and I know you won't watch it. So, either before or after I'll drop by."

Annabeth nodded, internally rolling her eyes when she heard Rachel giggle at something Percy must have said. Such a fake laugh. Annabeth couldn't stand to hear it. She can't stand her. The way she's trying to swoop in and take Percy right after his break up with Piper.. It was disgusting. Annabeth wouldn't lie to herself, that wasn't the only reason she can't stand Rachel.

"Anyways, I wanted to let you know. Thalia called and she wants you to come to dinner with us next weekend."

Jason groaned in response, causing Annabeth to slap his arm playfully. "That's my sister! Why didn't she just call me?" Annabeth shrugged but smiled at him, "So, why are you giving him the silent treatment?" he questioned, motioning to Percy.

Annabeth kept her back turned towards Percy, "I'm not. Why is _she_ here?"

"Don't know. She was here when I got back from class."

 _Class_!

"Shit, I'm going to be late to class! I should head out; maybe I'll see you tonight!" she called before turning around, ignoring the two on the couch and heading out the door.

Annabeth felt her heart racing in annoyance as she stepped into the elevator. She never expected Percy to be one to just… Move on from a relationship so quickly. After what happened between them. How could he just do that? Annabeth shook her head. She can't think like that! Like he betrayed her. Because he didn't.

Before the elevator could shut, she saw a hand stop the door. When it opened, it revealed a Percy Jackson stepping in. Annabeth's eyes widened, "What the..-"

"That kind of hurt my feelings back there." he stated as he leaned against the side wall as the doors closed, "Acting like I didn't even exist."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "You seemed _preoccupied_."

She saw a smirk creep up on his lips, "You are so hot when you're jealous."

"Please. There is nothing to be jealous about."

Percy placed a hand against his heart, "There is that dagger again."

"Whatever." Annabeth said as she stepped forward, waiting for the elevator to get to the ground floor. She knew she should have taken the stairs.

She noticed from the corner of her eyes as Percy fiddled with the buttons, but she didn't want to give him any attention. She ignored it until the elevator came to an abrupt stop with a jerk. Annabeth felt herself stumble back a step and looked at Percy in shock, "What the hell did you just do?!"

"Just wanted to talk to you without you running away." he said simply.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you?" she cried, pushing him aside before hitting the _**help**_ button a few times to no avail.

"This is a pretty old building. They aren't high tech with this sort of stuff. So, from past experience, I know it will take them about forty-five minutes to maybe an hour to get it working again… Until then, you're stuck with me." he said with a grin.

Annabeth knew it was useless, but banged on the elevator doors regardless. She could take being stuck in an elevator. But Percy is the last person she wanted to be stuck with.

"Annabeth, we both know there's no point in that." he sighed, taking a seat on the ground, "Might as well get comfortable."

Annabeth stood where she was and glared at him. What kind of asshole does that? She has class that started five minutes ago, and now she's stuck in a stupid elevator because he needs to talk.

Annabeth pulled her phone out, "I'm calling Jason -" she began angrily, until she came to the stark realization that there was no reception in the elevator, "… Shit."

"Annie," he began, causing her to look down at him in annoyance, "About that night in the club.." his eyes softened a tad, "I shouldn't have said what I did. Regardless of what you did, and how much it pissed me off, I was out of line and I'm sorry."

Annabeth could tell it was difficult for him to apologize since he was still angry with her, and she really respected him for that.

"I know you're mad at me, and I know you lashed out in anger, and that's not who you are. But I appreciate the apology. But, I also want to say I'm sorry for making you feel the way I did. For making you feel like our friendship we had was all fake." she began, leaning against the opposite wall, "I really value the friendship we had. I never expected to feel so comfortable with someone so fast and it made me really sad to do what I had to do. Regardless of how everything went down, please know that non of that was an act on my part."

Percy nodded, "It was a really messed up thing to do. But… In a way, I'm grateful for it."

Annabeth's brows furrowed in confusion, "Grateful?"

"Because it would've been really fucked up for me to want to kiss my girlfriend's best friend, otherwise."

"Percy -.."

"No, seriously. If you hadn't of tried to kiss me that night, I probably never would have allowed myself to think of you as anything beyond this really beautiful girl I met, that was also my girlfriend's friend."

Annabeth felt shivers run down her spine, "Don't say that." she whispered.

Percy stood up, taking a few steps closer to her. His hands fell upon her waist slowly, "Annabeth, you can't deny that there's _something_ between us."

Annabeth placed her hands on his hands and halfheartedly tried to push them off her, "Percy, you're Piper's ex. She's still heartbroken over the breakup."

He didn't budge, and instead stepped closer to her, trapping her against the elevator wall, "She doesn't need to know."

Annabeth shook her head, "This isn't right. What kind of friend do you think I am?" she questioned.

"One with needs; one that can't keep herself away from me any longer.. that wants me as much as I want her." his hand traveled up along her body to brush away the hair from her face before cupping it in his.

Annabeth tried not to get trapped in his eyes, "Percy.. Please."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want this. No one needs to know. Not Piper. Not Jason. No one."

Annabeth's eyes hardened "What about Rachel?"

Percy chuckled, "What about Rachel? She doesn't know how to take a hint. She thinks that following me around and laughing at everything I say is going to make me want her. There is only one girl I want, and I've wanted her from the second I saw her." he whispered in her ear as his hand pulled her closer against him.

"Percy, I can't be that girl.."

"Annie, don't over think this. Let's not think of what's wrong or right. Let's just live in the moment and satisfy this pull we have between us." he said, "I want you so bad. When you're in the same room as me, I long to push you against a wall and do a lot of unmentionable things to you."

Annabeth felt tingles in her body as his hand ran up her side to just beneath her breast, "Percy." she whispered, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Don't think of anyone else. This won't affect anyone else. Let this happen on its own."

"We _can't_ be anything."

"But we can satisfy each others needs." he said, licking his lips, "No strings attached. Maybe this will help us rid some of the sexual tension between us."

He caught her earlobe between his lips and it caused Annabeth's knees to turn to jelly and she resisted a moan, "No one can _ever_ know." she said, " _Promise me_."

"I won't tell if you won't." he promised, eyes glazed over in desire.

Annabeth felt all reason leave her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his eager lips on hers. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and effortlessly lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist and pushed against her. His tongue brushed against her lips, begging for entrance and soon enough their tongues were wrestling against each other, eager to get closer than they already were, pulling at each others bodies roughly.

Percy had Annabeth pressed up against the elevator wall as he hungrily devoured her mouth. His hands slipped under her shirt, tugging at the back of her bra. Walking out of Jason's apartment today, she never would have guessed that in less than half an hour later they would be stuck in an elevator together with her pushed against the wall with him. His hands roaming all over her body, and making her want him even more. She didn't think that after the encounter at the bar, that their next one would end up like this. Why couldn't they stay away from each other anymore?

She groaned, pulling his hands away and letting her hands run down those strong biceps and tightening her legs around his waist. He was attacking her neck with his mouth, causing her to moan out his name, "Percy." she breathed out.

She heard a little growl of desire in response, hearing her moan his named caused him to want to rip her clothes off even faster.

They felt the elevator jerk suddenly, and Percy tightened his hold on her to keep her in place before letting her back to her feet. She quickly fixed her top and hair as the elevator slowly descended against. She regained control over her breathing before Percy leaned over, whispering into her ear one last time, "I'll sneak into your place after midnight.". He pulled away as the elevator finally opened to concerned faces.

Percy stepped out, and Annabeth slowly followed behind.

Her heart was racing. From fear. From guilt of this new venture she's started…. As well as excitement.


	7. Chapter Seven

This is so wrong. So, _so_ wrong, her mind continuously screams at her... but her body betrayed her conscious.

Her wrist were currently above her head held firmly in Percy's bigger hand, as he pinned her against her bed while roughly attacking her neck... _that is definitely going to leave a mark_ , _and Annabeth will most likely be wearing turtlenecks for the next few days._ She moaned in pleasure, as his bare chest rubbed against hers. She was merely in her jeans and bra at this point, and the feeling of his strong body covering hers made her eyes cloud in desire.

It was past midnight, about half an hour after her and Piper had decided to head to bed, she had gotten a text from Percy asking if the coast was clear. At first she had wanted to ignore his text, but as she lay in bed... she decided against her better judgment to ignore him. And now, here they were... tangled in bed, just across from Piper's room.

He groaned in desire as his mouth lowered to her cleavage, and Annabeth's arms struggled to free to wrap her arms around him, but he didn't allow it and kept her wrists pinned above her and smiled.

This had been going on now for the last week; they would send each other a text and meet at various private places to hook up. This included the back of his car, an empty janitors closet at school... but by far the hardest was their apartments. He lived with Jason and she lived with Piper... the last two people that could catch wind of this affair. So, in public, Annabeth would go back to ignoring him and pretending like he doesn't exist.

It had gotten ridiculous how much their physical pull controlled them. A day hadn't gone by since that day in the elevator that they didn't find ways to be alone like this. No matter how stupid or risky it had become. Annabeth knew there was no rational explanation as to why she was hooking up with her best friends ex like this, there was no justification. But, she had suppressed the guilt so far down, because she knew that if she let it climb up... she wouldn't be able to continue this. And, as wrong as this is, she had become powerless to it. His body against hers felt so right. It felt like a different world, where their relationships and problems didn't exist. It was simply physical needs and satisfaction.

It was an escape.

He finally released her wrists as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans, before his desire filled eyes met hers and he smirked.

He knew she was powerless, and she moaned for him to continue.

His lips brushed against her ear, "You'll have to be really quiet, babe." he whispered hoarsely, causing shivers to run down her spine, before capturing her lips passionately as he unbuckled his jeans.

 **ΩΩΩ**

The next morning, she sat across Piper on their stools at the counter eating cereal. It was hard for Annabeth to meet Piper's eyes, as Piper chirped happily about something that happened in her early morning class. Annabeth only tuned in when she heard mention of Jason's name.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Well, our college holds a winter formal every year. It's held by the student union as a breather after exams. It's always been amazing and we've gone every year. _But_ , you have to have a date in order to attend. Last year I went with Percy..." she trailed off momentarily, and Annabeth felt a pang of guilt against her chest, "But since this year that clearly won't be the case, and I didn't want to go with some random guy – but also didn't want to miss this years formal, Jason agreed to take me." she grinned.

Annabeth felt her eyebrow rise in amusement, "So, you and Jason going to a formal together, huh?" she teased.

Piper rolled her eyes at her, "Obviously it's not like a date or anything. More like... accompanying me because he knows how much I love this sort of stuff."

Annabeth still grinned at her, "Well, isn't that awfully sweet of him." knowing it wasn't just the generosity of his heart that had Jason offer to take her to the formal.

Piper laughed, "He is, isn't he?" as she got up taking both their empty bowls to the sink, "So, we'll need to get you to go with someone, too. There is no way I'd let you miss the formal since it's your first _and_ final year here!"

Annabeth laughed hesitantly, "No, Pipes, I don't want to go with some random guy."

"It doesn't have to be random. I know for a fact that a friend of Jason's would love to take you."

Annabeth turned to look at her, "What friend?"

"Will Solace from the football team! I know you've met him a few times at other events and at Jason's place. And, he is pretty cute."

Annabeth got up from her spot and grabbed her purse, "I'm not really all that into formals, anyway. So I would really rather just have a quiet night in." _and have the apartment to myself for a few hours._

Piper shook her head, "Jason and I knew you would say that, so we took the liberty to tell Will that you'll go with him." she grinned proudly.

" _What_? Piper!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"This is the last time you, me and Jason will be in school together! Last year of college, and since we're lucky to all be here together, there is no way we'll go without you. Come on, Annie! Give it a chance! The formal is honestly so amazing! So much fun! And, this is probably the last school formal we'll ever get to go to together!"

Annabeth sighed, "What if he's like Luke? How can I trust some random guy I don't even know that well?"

"Obviously he isn't a slime ball. He knows you're practically Jason's sister, and he's actually good friends with Jason and know he'll get killed if he tries anything. And, all four of us will be together the whole time anyway; it's really just like a ticket in the door!"

"Alright, fine." Annabeth agreed unenthusiastically.

Piper squealed in excitement, "Awesome. I'm texting Jason to let Will know!" she said, pulling out her phone.

"I thought you guys already told him?" Annabeth questioned with narrowed eyes.

Piper winked, "We wouldn't trap you like that."

"Feels like I'm getting trapped now." Annabeth muttered dryly, heading for class.

About half an hour into her lecture, she noticed her phone light up. She felt a half blush remembering the events of the night before, before opening the text.

 _Lake – 15 minutes?_

Annabeth frowned; she looked back at the lecture that was still progressing slowly. Annabeth shook her head, before texting back;

 _I'm in class!_

Percy read her reply, frowning. _Crap._

He grabbed his bag from the locker in the gym, running a hand through his wet hair. He had just showered after one of his swim practices, and was hoping to meet Annabeth before heading back to his apartment.

Jason slapped him on the back as he came to stand next to his locked, his bag slung over his shoulder, "Let's go grab some food on the way back. Coach killed us out there."

Percy nodded as they headed to the food court of the college. Percy wondered how Jason would react if he knew that he was hooking up with someone he considered a sister. Percy remembered how weird Jason had been when he found out he was dating Piper, and she was just his friend.

Jason looked over at Percy as they took their food, "Oh, Perce, I just wanted to let you know.. I'm taking Piper to the winter formal thing; I just wanted to make sure that wouldn't be weird for you? We're going as friends, obviously, but I still don't want it to seem like I'd be hiding that from you."

Percy was a little surprised, "Yeah, Jason, you don't need to ask me."

Jason shrugged, "She's your ex-girlfriend, dude." he reminded.

"Yeah, but she was your friend first." Now, Percy felt kind of bad about not telling him about Annabeth. But, what he even say? _Hey, I'm hooking up with the girl you call your sister – no strings attached._

"But, yo, are you coming to the formal?"

"I'm not really seeing anyone. Isn't that kind of a date type thing?"

"Dude, you're joking. I know you wouldn't have trouble getting a date." Jason snorted.

Percy smirked, _yeah, but you wouldn't approve of the date I would bring._

"We'll see."

That's when one of Jason's teammates joined their table and bumped fists with the two of them, "Brutal practice today, right?"

Jason laughed, "Yeah, because we're getting so close to the game."

Will stretched out, "Exactly. Which is why he should let us rest. I honestly don't know how I was able to walk off the field after practice."

Percy tuned them out again. If Jason and Piper both went to the formal, that would mean his and Annabeth's apartments will be empty that night.. that will be awesome. He thought to himself with a grin. He was about to reach for his phone to text Annabeth when he heard Will turn to Jason.

"Hey bud, link me Annabeth's digits so I can just message her directly."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Why do you want Annabeth's number?"

"It'll just make it easier to coordinate for the formal and what color she wants to wear." he shrugged, pulling out his phone.

Percy almost choked on his drink, "Wait, _what_?"

Jason looked at him oddly, "Yeah... he's taking Annabeth to the formal."

Percy quickly regained his composure, "Oh, is he? I didn't realize they would... be going together." he finished.

Will frowned at him, "Why? What's wrong with that?"

Percy shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all." he said between gritted teeth and a forced smile.

They seemed to buy it and Jason gave Will her number as Percy clenched his can of soda unnoticed, and pulled out his phone;

 _At the lake – 15 minutes. I'm waiting._

 **ΩΩΩ**

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth made her way around the sheet of trees and bushes that covered their private lake clearing to find Percy standing there looking out at the water with his back towards her. It was the perfect place for them to get their alone time near campus.

She grinned and tiptoed closer before giving him a nudge to playfully frighten him. When he turned towards her, he didn't laugh like she expected him to.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Are you mad I didn't leave class when you first texted me? Because, buddy, I was in the middle of my lecture. Even now, I left about ten minutes early."

He didn't wrap his arms around her, and Annabeth frowned at his cold demeanour.

"Percy? What's wrong with you?"

"Are you going to the formal with Will?" he demanded, with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth scrunched up her forehead momentarily before remembering her conversation with Piper, "Oh yeah. Piper and Jason are going and she insisted that I couldn't miss it," Annabeth answered rolling her eyes, "Supposed to be quite a formal."

Percy pulled away from her arms. "That doesn't answer why you're going with Will?"

Annabeth frowned in confusion, "Because... she said I needed a date as a ticket in the door – which, by the way, I think is a dumb requirement. Anyway, she told me Will would be down to take me and we would all just hang out together. Why?"

"What do you mean why? You're going to a formal with my friend, how's that not messed up?" Percy questioned, visibly angry.

Annabeth raised a brow, "Percy Jackson, are you _jealous_?"

"No, I think it's messed up." Percy answered quickly.

"Oh my Gods, I can't believe this. You're actually jealous." she teased with a smirk.

"I have nothing to be jealous about. But the girl that I'm hooking up with is going to the formal with my friend, I think that's kind of weird, don't you think?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No, that's not weird at all. I'm going to the formal with Will as my ticket in the door, and secondly, we're hooking up secretly, hence it's not really weird to anyone. You and I both know there is no strings attached here. Obviously _we_ can't go to the formal together-..."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Annabeth frowned, "I think it's obvious... how would we explain why we'd go to the formal together to Jason and Piper? Plus, I highly doubt Piper would want to spend the formal in your company."

"They're going together anyways."

"That's beside the point, Percy. You can't be mad at me about going to the formal with someone else. That is not included in this _thing_."

"Oh? Okay, that's fine. I just thought it was a respect thing."

Annabeth felt anger flare up inside her, "Percy, you don't have rights over me, and who I can go to a formal with. This isn't any form of disrespect, you're just mad that your ego is getting bruised by this! And, you know what, I regret leaving my lecture to deal with this." she said, before walking past him to storm off. But he grabbed her forearm to stop her.

"That's fine, Annabeth." he pulled her closer and brought his lips to her ear, "I'll see you at the formal."

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him and turned o leave. Before his eyes narrowed; _don't get mad... get even._

He pulled out his phone and texted Rachel.

 _Formal?_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**What's this? Two updates in one week!  
Also, I have another story in the works. That one will be out very very soon, and I plan on releasing the chapters in batches of three! I'm so excited for it. -J**_

Annabeth walking in with Piper, Jason and Will. She was almost breathless. Piper didn't exaggerate at all when she mentioned the decorations. It was a huge hall, and everything was decorated as a winter wonderland. It looked like they were outdoors with the beautiful trees, and faux snow, but it was all in the comfort and warmth of the indoors. The lights, music, decorations... it was definitely a light at the end of the tunnel for those each year as they study for exams.

Annabeth was wearing a long strapless light blue gown, with her hair in a messy bun. Piper had gone for a contrast, and was wearing an off-the-shoulder dress, that fell in soft waves below her waist. The guys were all in black tuxes, their shirts matching their respective dates dresses. Annabeth couldn't help but notice how cute Jason and Piper looked in their matching attire. It was something she never brought up with Jason, but had always just known about his feelings. No one else seemed to catch on to these feelings that seemed so obvious to Annabeth. She noticed the way he looked at her, the way he took care of her, the way he was around her.

She was really happy for Jason, because she knew that even thought Jason was livng out his college experience, seeing girls, random hook-ups, he always had a soft spot for Piper... and taking her to the formal must feel really special.

She felt Will's hand on her back and looked up at his grinning face, and she sighed... poor guy. He had been trying so hard the whole ride over to impress her, whether it be with his football accomplishments, or his career goals, and Annabeth felt kind of bad. She wasn't interested in a relationship, and she already had her hook-up partner, so she really had nothing for Will. He was merely her ticket in the door and being able to chill with Jason and Piper all night. She wished one of them would've made it clear to Will that this wasn't anything and nor was Annabeth interested.

 _I'll see you at the formal_. The words kept ringing in Annabeth's head. She remembered Percy's whisper, and scanned the hall once again to find him. She didn't see him anywhere. They had barely spoken in the last two days since their little one-off, which has been the longest they've gone without hooking up since the whole hooking up thing started. She had to admit that she missed him. Missed his body against hers. The way his eyes would pierce into hers, his touch, and his lips.

They were by the bar when she finally saw him; he walked in wearing a dark blue tux, his facial hair neatly cleaned, and his broad chest and muscled arms evident even in the suit. And that painfully gorgeous grin that made hearts swoon around the room. Annabeth understood why girls obsessed over Percy, he was a well known name across campus, and girls embarrassed themselves trying to catch his eye. But Annabeth understood it. He was irresistibly hot.

The intensity in his eyes, those light dimples when he smiled, his perfectly sculpted body... his confidence. Yet he wasn't arrogant, and that was probably the most attractive part about him.

Annabeth remembered the way he would carry Piper back to her room when she would get too drunk on their nights out, how he would tuck her into bed, and the way he had sat with Annabeth for hours that night when he thought he had frightened her. Annabeth smiled at the memory, probably one of her best nights since she'd moved here. She remembered the way his eyes had shied away from her scantily clad body.

Now his eyes found hers across the room, and he gave her a hint of a wink. And that's when Annabeth noticed the figure beside him, arm in arm... _Rachel_.

Annabeth felt her smile quickly turn to a scowl.

Really? He chose to deal with his issues with her going with Will by sticking Rachel in her face?

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and turned to put her hand against Will's arm as they made their way to a table. She threw Percy a smirk when she saw his eyes narrow.

 _Two can play at this game._

"So Annabeth, what do you think of this place?" Will asked, "I know it's your first winter formal here."

Annabeth smiled, "I think it's beautiful."

"Told ya so!" Piper grinned proudly as Jason passed her a drink, "Why thank you, Mr. Grace."

He laughed, "At your service madam."

Will looked up when he noticed Percy approach, "Hey dude, you made it! I thought you weren't going to come." he said as they bumped fists.

Percy glanced at Annabeth, "Changed my mind. Couldn't miss the fun."

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted with her little too much enthusiasm. She must love having Percy as her date.

Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes, and she could see that Piper was still slightly uncomfortable in Percy's company.

"Hey Pipes." he greeted politely.

Piper smiled, "Hey." she whispered meekly.

Annabeth noticed Jason's grin falter slightly, and she knew it bugged him that Percy still had that effect on Piper.

"Annabeth," he nodded at her, his eyes meeting hers again, a slight smirk on his lips.

She didn't smile, "Percy." she acknowledged with a raised brow.

"Damn, it's a little chilly in here." he noted, keeping his eyes on hers, "Rachel and I will visit the bar ourselves before dinner is served." he said, before excusing themselves.

 _Bring Rachel to the formal to make Annabeth jealous just because he was jealous... So high school. And she was SO NOT jealous_ , Annabeth convince herself as she watched him put his hand against Rachel's back and lead her to the bar.

She felt resentment rise up inside her. Why was she reacting like this? She herself was the one to be declaring to Percy that they had no rights over each other and whatnot. And, they didn't. This wasn't a relationship. It was just exclusive hooking up.

The night carried on, and Jason and Piper were tearing up the dance floor. Annabeth absolutely loved watching them dance, whether it is a club, or in their apartments. She felt like their relationship developed through their dancing. They were so carefree, they looked so good, and in their eyes you could see the fun and mischief. They only had eyes for each other when they were on the floor, their bodies fit perfectly next to each other, and Annabeth wasn't the only one in awe as they danced in the middle of the floor.

It was fun loving mixed with humor and also and underlying passion. Everyone probably noticed it except for Piper.

She had also been glancing at Percy and Rachel throughout the night as well, as much as Annabeth hated to admit it. But it did bug her to see Rachel hanging over Percy, displaying him proudly as her date.

Will finally convinced her to go on the dance floor and they made their way toward Jason and Piper and joined them. Annabeth loved dancing with them; they just radiated the fun and laughter. Will twirled her, and she smiled at him as he pulled her close for the slow song. He's been a decent date; he hasn't been overly persistent or bothered by her lack of enthusiasm, and fits right in with Jason and Piper's shenanigans.

Being in his arms felt weird, though. She didn't really feel comfortable with having a guys around her except maybe Jason's... and Percy's.

She absentmindedly searched for him again and found him slow dancing with Rachel a few feet away. He was smiling down at something Rachel was saying, and his smile alone made her knees weak.

 _Damn you, Percy Jackson_.

He had ignored her almost all night after the initial greeting, and even though she didn't want to talk to him either, especially after this stunt – which was intentionally to get her, while her decision to come to the formal with Will was innocent and unintentional. The fact that he wasn't even acknowledging her and just giving all his attention to _Rachel_ was eating at her.

When the dance was over, Percy looked up at her for the first time, and she noticed the slightest nod of his head towards the hallway. She considered ignoring him, but as he parted from Rachel and excused himself toward the hallway alone, she found herself telling Will she needed to use the ladies room.

She will give him a piece of her mind.

She followed in his direction, and when she got to the hallway, she found him leaning against a door. He smirked at her, scanned the hallway quickly before twisting the handle and letting it fall open and disappearing into the coat closet. She frowned before looking around hesitantly, ah who was she kidding. She stepped through the doorway and Percy was standing beside the door and pushed it closed behind her.

She glared at him, "What the hell, Percy? Very mature way to deal with your shit. Bringing _Rachel_ here? Of all people, you know I can't stand her. It's pathetic how you purposely brought her to flaunt her in my face, not that I give a shit. It's annoying as hell that you would do all of this intently, now why the hell are we in this closet when our dates are-..." but before she could finish, Percy had pushed his lips against hers and pressed her against the door.

She felt herself weaken at the feeling of his dominating lips against hers. His arms wrapped possessively around her waist, but she managed to push him off of her and away from her lips, "Percy!"

"It was a good way to get you to shut up." He grinned.

She glared at him, "You've been ignoring me for the last two days."

"Ignoring would only qualify if you were making any effort to talk to me."

She stared past him to the rows and rows of coats hung in the closet, definitely big enough for all the people at the party. And of these people could come in looking for their coats.

"Percy, we should get out of here." she insisted.

He shook his head, tightening the hold around her waist as he looked down at her, "You look beautiful."

Annabeth felt a shiver run down her spine as a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Annabeth Chase, don't play modest with me. You know you look absolutely amazing tonight. That's why grubby Will can't keep his eyes off you anymore than I can." he whispered, before letting his hands lower to the small of her back and tugging her closer.

"More like no one seems to be able to take their eyes off you tonight, Mr. Jackson. I see the way the girls drool over you." she whispered back, running her hands over his blazer against his chest.

"Yeah," he whispered against her ear, "and some of us aren't as fine as others."

Annabeth remembered saying almost the exact same line to him at the beach. Things have changed so much since then. It reminded her of how all of this started a few months ago... he was dating her best friend and she was the decoy.

She heard footsteps approoach the room and Percy quickly pulled her in between one of the rows of coats as the door opened. A drunken girl stumbled in, clearly unable to stable herself with a mix of her alcohol level and her high heels. She walked past their row and Annabeth held her breath, _cannot start a rumor of finding her with Percy in a closet at the formal._

Percy tightened his hold around her as the girl walked to the row behind them, finding her coat.

Annabeth's eyes found Percy's and they stayed frozen like that. What was she doing? Hiding in a god damn closet while her date and her two best friends waited out on the dance floor.

When the girl finally left, Annabeth pulled back from Percy, "Percy, what are you doing here with Rachel?"

He wrapped her arms around her, "To make you jealous."

"Why?"

"So, you know how I feel about you being here with Will." he shrugged honestly.

"But you don't even hate Will?" she whispered, surprised at his vulnerability.

He sighed in exasperation, "The only reason you don't like Rachel is because she's interested in me and throws herself at me. I don't dislike Will, I just hate that he's interested in you." Percy explained frustrated, "How do you not get it, Annabeth? It's not Will, I wouldn't want to see you with anyone else." he exclaimed, "Just like how you don't like to see me with anyone else."

Annabeth felt her eyes trail down to his lips, "Why are we so possessive of each other?"

"I don't know, Annabeth." he whispered, looking deep into her eyes before leaning down and capturing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her against his body passionately.

He was absolutely irresistible.

He carried her to the seat in the back of the room before sitting back and placing her on his lap, and brushing the loose strands of hair from her face.

"A seat in a closet?" Annabeth asked out loud.

He laughed, "This is more of a room than a closet. It's just filled with rows of coats."

"We have to get back." she said, her arm around his neck. The last thing she wanted to do was leave.

"I want you all to myself." he stated, lips nibbling at her shoulder, causing an involuntary moan to leave her lips.

"They'll be looking for us." she whispered, trying hard to be the voice of reason in this pool of temptation.

He pulled back, "Do you really want to go back, Annabeth?"

She groaned in desire before grabbing his tie and pulling him, covering his eager lips with her own. Sometimes she could swear she could feel fireworks inside her when he kissed her like this. There was so much passion and dominance in his kiss that her whole body would turn powerless to him. His hand caressed the side of her thigh, and she was slowly getting to the point where she could let him rip her gown off right then and there. She unbuttoned his shirt in desire, and let her hands run along his hard chest longingly. He growled against her lips.

He pulled back and let his lips fall to her ear, "We have two options. Stop me from devouring you right here, right now and we could go back to our dates – which I don't think either of us really wants, and would waste a while night waiting for it to be over, or, we can ditch this formal, head back to our empty apartments, and spend the night making up for the last two days." he whispered, the last part eliciting a moan from Annabeth.

"I think we both know which one it'll be." she smirked at his lust filled eyes.

He helped lift her to her feet as the two of them quickly grabbed their coats ad he opened the door, quietly scanning the hall before looking back at her, "Clear."

He let her pass him, and she led him toward the parking lot. They jumped into the first taxi they saw.

His lips were immediately on hers again in the back of the taxi. She managed to pull away, only momentarily, as she fished her cell phone from her purse as Percy's lips fell to her neck;

 _Sorry, I had a headache! Decided to call it a night early. Couldn't stand the loud music. Have fun! Let Will know!_

She quickly sent the text to Piper, and couldn't wait for the reply because Percy had pulled the phone out her hands and threw it back in her purse before clasping her hand in his.

By the time they got to the apartment, they realized it was completely dead; everyone was the formal tonight!

They barely made it to Annabeth's apartment before Percy locked the door behind them and lifted Annabeth off her feet and seated her on the kitchen counter, "Nice to have the apartment to ourselves." he whispered, pulling her into a bruising kiss as he unzipped the back of her dress.

The dress fell in a pool around her waist and she leaned her head back as his mouth made his way towards her cleavage and she wrapped her arms around his neck longingly.

"Percy," she moaned in desire. He looked so irresistible standing in front of her all dressed up in a suit and tie. Her hand enclosed around his tie again, possessively pulling his face close to hers, "I can't seem to resist you. I can't believe we just ditched our dates."

"Dates we shouldn't have had in the first place." he groaned, putting an arm beneath her knees and the other steadying her back as he carried her towards her bedroom, "This is how I wanted to spend our night," he declared as he kicked the door closed behind him, placing her on the bed and eyeing her, "I guess the positive from this is how good you look in that dress, and how much pleasure I'll have taking you out of it." he whispered into her ear.

He slipped the rest of the dress off her body, before taking off the blazer and unbuttoning his shirt, "You are absolutely breathtaking."

 _God damn irresistible_.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**I found my notes from when I first started this story and as I was reading through them I remembered things that never actually made it into the story? This story has gone a whole different direction from what I had planned, but I'll make it work. ((Piper was originally suppose to find out about Percy and Annabeth last chapter BUT...))**_

 _ **ALSO. My new story will be out tomorrow! Keep a lookout for Bad Faith :)**_

 _ **AND. I want to start a group chat on like kik/imessage or something for fellow writers. I need more writer friends! So if you're interested, message me!**_

 _ **Anyway, onto the chapter. -J**_

"Silena told me that she thinks Percy is seeing someone." Piper said, as she took the platter of pasta out of the over.

Annabeth looked away from her, pretending to be busy painting her nails, "Yeah? Seeing who?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't know. Apparently _no one_ knows. But he's different, everyone's noticed. He's very... reserved from advances lately. He hasn't hooked up with anyone or been seen with anyone since that Halloween party with Rachel, and besides the formal... if it were Rachel she would be flaunting him around."

"Maybe he just isn't interested in someone."

"That could be," Piper started, "but this is _Percy Jackson_. I've seen him single before. He might not be a player, but he definitely wouldn't turn down a hot girl. He's only like _this_ when he's in a relationship."

Annabeth felt the panic set in, "Would it bother you if he moved on?" she asked as Piper joined her on the sofa with her dinner.

Piper tapped her fork against her lip as she thought, "Before, probably.. but now? I think I'm over it. A part of me always knew it wouldn't work, you know? I'm definitely not hung up on him like I was in the beginning. Like, I think it was mostly that _Percy Jackson_ , one of the most wanted boys in our school, wanted _me_. I just finally came to terms that it wouldn't work between us."

Annabeth frowned, "Why is that?"

"I just couldn't let go of the image of Percy Jackson – the hot swimmer and guitar player who every girl would throw themselves at." Piper shrugged, "That's why I couldn't trust him. I never tried to know the real him and nor did I let him know the real me. I always wanted to be... prettied up for him. I only wanted him to see me at my best. It wasn't a healthy relationship from my end."

Annabeth nodded, "That makes sense, Pipes."

"Would it... _hurt_ you to see him move on to someone else?"

"No. I want him to be happy." Piper glanced down at her wrist, "Oh shit! It's already five-thirty! Jason is going to be here any minute!"

Annabeth raised a brow, "Jason?"

"Yeah, I promised I would go to the store with him." she answered as she quickly jumped off the couch, rushing to the kitchen.

"Hey, why wasn't I invited on this little errand date?"

"Not a date." Piper said, pointing a finger at her friend before shrugging on a jacket, "he asked me at lunch today."

"Lunch, huh?" Annabeth teased.

Piper made a face, "Shut up, Annie."

"First the formal, then secret lunch dates, now a store date? I wonder what's going on."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Annabeth, I-..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Jason opened the door, poking his head in, "Piper, _huuuurry_!" he called before spotting Annabeth with her elbows on the back rest, her face in her hands, watching them with playful eyes, "Oh... hi Annabeth Chase."

"Jason Grace." she said slyly as Piper joined him at the door, "Have fun on your _date_!"

She watched a slow blush spread on both their faces as they ignored her and left through the door.

 _Blushing_!

Annabeth waited a couple of minutes before making her way to Percy's apartment. She let herself in, glancing around before spotting Percy doing pull-ups on the bar in the doorway of his room. His hack was turned towards her and the music was blasting, completely oblivious. She admired the view for a moment, seeing the muscles of his bare arms and back clench as he raised himself up.

She whistled, "Hey, secret lover." she teased.

Percy let himself fall to his feet, turning around in surprise, "Annabeth." he said, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of her. Before she could say anything else, he had already made his way toward her and lifted her against his chest, "I missed you." he said, placing a kiss against her lips.

"You saw me last night." she pointed out with a smile.

"Exactly. It's been a whole day almost." he smirked, pushing her onto the couch and climbing on top of her, "Too long."

Annabeth laughed, "Control your hormones!" She squealed as his mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck, "Percy, this is also Jason's couch. Probably not the most appropriate place to jump me."

He growled against her neck in response. She laughed, running her hand through his hair, "Hey, remember that weird remote control moment we had on this couch a few months ago?"

Percy grinned, sitting back up and pulling her into his lap, "Yeah, I remember."

Back when Annabeth was still a _decoy_ , she had hung around Percy's apartment a lot. They would mostly talk or watch movies. There was one day where Percy had wanted to watch a swim meet and Annabeth had wanted to spend their time watching some new movie. Percy had been holding the remote so she reached for it, Percy pulling it away. She had brought her upper body against his, hand on his forearm while the other was still reaching for the remote. It was all very innocent until they realized jut how closes their faces were.

"Yeah, I remember wanting to jump you then, too. I felt really guilty about feeling that way though since I was dating Piper."

Annabeth gasped, "Seriously? I never thought you felt like that back then."

He wrapped his arm around her, his hand lightly caressing her outer thigh, "Are you kidding me? You caught my eye the second you thought I was Jason. I just... avoided the feelings because of the situation. Especially that night you stood in front of me in barely anything. Gods, it was torture." he muttered, tightening his hold on her, "Had to fight some pretty bad thoughts of my girlfriends best friend."

Annabeth blushed, "Yeah, that was pretty bad."

"I still can't believe you didn't cover up." he teased, his hand traveling under her shirt.

"You had scared me! I didn't realize what I was wearing until I was in front of you!" she explained as her breathing quickened at his colder hand traveling up her stomach under her shirt.

"How long do you think they'll be gone for?" he whispered in her ear.

She squirmed in his lap, "I don't know, but probably not long."

He sighed in disappointment and pouted playfully.

"But, speaking of them, isn't it interesting how Piper and Jason have been spending a lot of their time together? They even went out to lunch together today!"

Percy shrugged, "And?"

"Come on, don't tell me that you don't see something beyond friendship there."

Percy took a moment to think about it, "Before Piper and I got together, I always thought there might be something there. But when I asked Jason about it he said they were just friends."

"Well of course he would say that! Piper was like in love with you!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"But yeah, I always felt like the way they connected was different that how her and I connected."

"So... Are you still hung up on her?" turning to look at him curiously.

"What? You know I'm not." he leaned back into the couch "Piper is beautiful, and she had much more substance that other girls I've date, but... when we started going out, that side of her completely disappeared. I thought she just needed some more time to get comfortable around me to be herself, but it never happened. She's always been that way with Jason, I guess."

Annabeth nodded in understanding, "Would it upset you if she moved on?"

He raised a brow, "She deserves to be happy, Annabeth."

"Were you upset when you two broke up?"

"Why the sudden third degree? Honestly, I was relieved. I didn't feel so guilty about dating her but feel things for you."

Annabeth fought against a smile, "Oh... That's... Good. I personally think her and Jason are going to get together soon."

Percy smiled, "It's about time."

Annabeth smiled, nodding in agreement and brought him in for a lingering kiss, "What do you say about finding a way to tell Piper and Jason about us?"


End file.
